The present invention relates to portable partition arrangements for open office spaces, and the like, and in particular, to a utility panel system.
Portable partition systems for open office spaces, and other similar settings, are well known in the art. Individual partition panels are interconnected in different configurations to form separate offices or workstations. The partition panels are extremely durable, and can be readily disassembled and reassembled into alternative configurations to meet the ever-changing needs of the user. Examples of such partition systems are provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,822,146; 3,831,330; and 4,144,924, which are owned by Steelcase Inc., the assignee of the present application.
Most such partition panels are capable of being electrified in some fashion, so as to provide electrical power at the various workstations for computers, typewriters, dictating equipment, and other electrical appliances. These partition panels are also typically capable of routing cabling for telephones, computers, signaling, etc. to the individual workstations. Examples of such panel wiring systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,429,934; 4,060,294; 4,228,834; 4,382,648. Wireways and/or raceways are normally provided within the interiors of the panels to carry the utilities throughout the panel system.
The space available in present panel systems for utility raceways is rather limited. This is particularly true of some of the older style partition panel systems. The advent of computerized workstations, with sophisticated communication systems, and other electronic support equipment has greatly increased the need for partition panels to carry more power and cabling throughout the panel system.
Since many users have already made a design commitment, as well as a substantial financial investment in a particular type of existing partition panel system, which panel system is otherwise fully functional and operable, it would clearly be beneficial to be able to easily adapt each such existing panel system for use in workstations having high intensity electrical requirements. Furthermore, it would also be highly beneficial to adapt such existing partition panel systems in a way that preserves their original aesthetic design theme or look, so as to avoid a cobbled or fragmented appearance.
An aspect of the present invention includes an upright partition for use in a modular office furniture system. The partition includes a frame comprising at least two elongated internal frame members each having outward opposing faces defining spaced apart parallel forward and rearward planes when viewed from a side edge of the frame. The at least two frame members lie between the forward and rearward planes and a plurality of elongated external frame members lie outboard of the forward and rearward planes. At least one of said external frame members is located along each said plane. Each external frame member has an inward face and an outward face, the inward face of each external frame member engaging and being connected to at least some of the associated outward faces of said internal frame members in an overlapping moment-resisting connection. A plurality of covers are each connected to said frame and have an inner surface, whereby an internal cavity is defined inward of the outward faces of said external frame members, and at least one utility management path is defined outward of said outward faces of the internal frame members and inward of the inner surfaces of the covers.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims and appended drawings.